


Future

by KarenaWilliams (ryvrr)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/KarenaWilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you considering it? Having baby geniuses someday?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this was written a long time ago! I remember when I wrote nothing but Criminal Minds. That was a crazy time! I hope anyone out there who reads this enjoys. <3

Spencer Reid was a smart man. He could recite most things he had read in books over the years, almost word-for-word, and he also knew a lot for a man who was barely twenty six. He had a fiancée who loved him and who he cherished very much, he lived in a nice apartment with her, and he had a good job as part of the BAU which was also a part of the FBI. Though he got into many close calls and was in many situations where he ended up worrying his significant other very much over the past few years of dating, he had always managed to come out on top. He had even managed to keep her through his drug use stage and, miraculously, she had still loved him very, very much.

Spencer Reid was not a fool. He knew to be careful when bursting into rooms where he also knew his girlfriend was. She was jumpy, mostly because she dated a FBI agent, and she usually ended up screaming or jumping or doing something drastic if he appeared too suddenly. As stated previously, Spencer loved his lover very much and liked to please her, so he was very careful to make sure she knew when he was home, calling out hello to her from the front door and hearing her move back down the hall to meet him. They usually shared a kiss, talked about his day, and she even questioned him about any cases he had been working on recently.

Today, however, was different. Today he had just gotten back from California and had been given some food for thought. Spencer usually didn't think about things such as babies, or someday having said babies, or actually tying the knot with his long time lover and starting a family. Spencer Reid usually had thoughts of cases and the next time he could cuddle up next to (Your Name) filling his head, quite honestly, and he also had a lot of random, usually useless facts fluttering about in there as well. So today was definitely a change in pace for him, because he usually didn't think much of his future, trying too hard not to think about his past.

JJ had asked him if he had ever felt a baby kick before, while it was in the womb, and he had answered her honestly that he had not. So she had grabbed his hand and _made_ him feel her baby moving about in there and, quite honestly, that had scared him a little. There was a little life in there in her body, moving around and getting stronger, bigger, more _alive_. It had made him picture his own girlfriend pregnant with his own child, smiling at him while she patted her belly and told Spencer to come quick, because the baby had done its first movement. He had blinked himself out of it just in time to answer her question about whether it had scared him and, dropping the conversation quickly, he had hoped that would be the last of it.

Which was far from it, because Prentiss had decided to bring it up later. She had asked him something that had rung in his head all day, banging around in there and making him think over and over about it, until it was exhausting him so much that he felt like he was going to drop to the floor, asleep. He was just so tired of hearing those words repeating themselves.

_“Are you considering it? Having baby geniuses someday?”_

Sure, Spencer had thought about it. He had thought about it quite a lot, even before getting very serious with you. He had thought about it mainly because he was worried about passing on the chances of the baby becoming a schizophrenic like his mother, also because he was worried that someday he himself would become like his mother. He would then have to abandon the baby, because surely he would have to be committed. He couldn't afford to have a baby with you if he wasn't going to be there to help take care of it, so he was always scared that someday you were going to come to him and tell him the birth control had failed, that you were pregnant. That was actually something he started fearing every time directly after you both made love. But then your period would come and he would be left off the hook, making him sigh in relief, making you glance at him from the corner of your eye and raise a brow.

Did he want to have babies with you? Geniuses or not, his heart beat a little faster just thinking about having a baby with you. Was this what it was like to be so in love with someone that you wanted to mix your DNA together? To have a child together and watch it grow up, to know that it was a mixture of you and the person you loved? He supposed so.

So, again, Spencer Reid knew all about you and knew he should have been careful. He knew he should have yelled out to you as soon as he had entered and he knew he should have made sure you knew he was there. Alas, he had just forgotten all about that, mainly because he was so worked up over that question Prentiss had asked earlier that day. He burst into the bedroom without much thought, throwing his brown bag down and running his hands through his hair as his eyes roamed over the room, finding you just jumping to your feet from the desk you had been seated at. “(Your Name),” he said breathlessly, as your (eye color) eyes went up to meet his own, yours large in your face from surprise.

“Spencer,” you said as a hand raised to your chest, to place itself directly above your heart. “Be careful! You nearly gave me a heart attack, bursting in like that. Sheesh!”

“Sorry,” he said with a wave of his hand, brushing off the reprimand. “I've been thinking.”

“You seem to do that a lot,” you said dryly as you raised your brows at him, but you could tell from the look in his eyes that this was serious, so you quickly nodded your head. Moving a few paces over, you sat down on your edge of the bed, motioning for him to sit down too by patting the spot directly next to you. “What have you been thinking about?”

“Just,” Spencer began and then trailed off, not sure how to bring this up. You were both supposed to be getting married in the next few months. What if it was too soon to be talking about having babies together? What if you brushed aside all of his worries? What if you laughed at him? No, he told himself firmly. You had never done that before with him for any of his other worries, you would certainly not do it now. You had proven, time and time again, that you loved him very much. You had been the rock of support he had needed when he had become addicted to drugs, you had made sure to help him through thick and thin, so he knew you wouldn't just laugh and shake your head at what he was thinking about. You would listen seriously and then give him your honest opinion. So he swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat and then began to speak, “JJ had me feel the baby kick today.”

“Mmhm,” you said as you nodded your head. Nothing wrong with what he was saying so far.

“Well, she asked me if it scared me, and I answered her honestly that it does. Then later Prentiss asked me if I was considering having babies someday and, quite honestly, I don't know. I want to know your opinion on it.”

You tilted your head to the side, as you furrowed your brows in confusion and your teeth worried your bottom lip. You had actually been thinking about it more and more lately, especially after you had heard the news that JJ was pregnant. You had been dating Spencer for a few years now and, honestly, you were the happiest with him that you've ever, ever been. You couldn't see yourself ever being with anyone else for the rest of your life. You wanted to stay by his side through thick and thin and you were sure you would. Of course you had been thinking increasingly lately of bearing his children and seeing you both start a family together. Any girl who had decided to spend the rest of her life with just one man would start thinking about those things, if she was open to the idea of having kids, that is. You were very open to it and you definitely wanted to someday have little kids that looked exactly like Spencer, or even a bit like yourself, maybe a mixture. It made your heart swell with warmth just to think about having a little boy that looked just like Spencer, except with your eyes. A little girl with curly golden brown hair the exact same shade her father sported, who wore dorky little glasses and had that nervous little wave that her father so adored using when meeting new people. Your heart beat faster and your chest constricted your breathing just by merely thinking those thoughts, so of course you had been thinking of having children with this wonderful, amazing man, but you hadn't mentioned anything to him because he seemed so nervous about things like that.

“My opinion?” Spencer merely nodded, his brown eyes intense as they gazed into your own, and you shifted a little as you attempted to figure out just the right words to use. “I'm going to be just completely honest with you, Spencer. Yes, of course I want to have kids with you.”

“But what about my genes?”

“Your... genes?” You were a bit confused, but then it hit you. Of course he was worrying about passing down his mother's schizophrenia to his children, or possibly getting it himself, so you snapped your mouth closed for a moment as you thought. “Oh, you meant that.” You glanced away from him, looking around the room as you attempted to put your thoughts in order. “Spencer, if something like that happens, we'll deal with it when we get to it. I honestly don't think you're ever going to have that problem. I'm not worried about it at all. I want to build my _life_ with you, Spencer.” You turned back to look him in the eyes, your own now just as intense as his. “I want to have children with you and grow old with you and kiss you on the cheek every single morning you have to leave for work. I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep after you've hugged me goodnight and told me you love me. I want a little girl and a little boy. I want the little boy to look and act just like you, while the little girl looks like... well, like you as well, I suppose. I don't really care about my looks being passed on, I want to just know they're a mixture of us both. I love you. I love you more than I've loved anything else in my entire life, Spencer Reid.”

Spencer blinked rapidly, as if attempting to keep tears from his eyes, and you smiled as you reached your hands out, gently brushing them against his cheeks and then grasping him and pulling him to you. Your lips touched his softly, drawing out the kiss so that it was a gentle long one, so that he got the idea that you really did truly love him and that you wanted to spend your entire life with him and him alone. “Alright,” he said slowly as you both pulled back, his brown eyes staring into your own (eye color) ones once more, as you pressed your forehead gently against his. “I'll take that into consideration.”

You raised your brows at him, as you pulled back with a laugh. “Into consideration, huh?”

“Yes,” he said primly as he got to his feet, heading out towards the hall. You were sure he was intent on making something to eat before going to bed and you were jealous he could eat when it was so late and not gain a pound. That lucky bastard.

“I'm sure we'll be having this conversation again soon enough,” you said as you got to your feet, walking after him, unhurried as you studied his back. He glanced over his shoulder at you, blinking in surprise. “I mean, with how much you love to have sex? But who would have thought, just looking at you, right? But really, Spencer, you have sex with me more than I would have ever thought you would in the first place, when we first got together.”

“I love you,” he said simply as he turned around, so suddenly that you bumped into him. Before you could pull back his arms were around your waist, dragging you forward so that you were pressed against him and his lips were gently pressed against your hairline. “I love you more than I love anything.”

“That's good to hear.”

“It scares me sometimes though.”

“No, I'm sure it's just me who scares you.”

“Point taken.”


End file.
